This study developed and tested a series of protocols for computer- assisted image-enhancement of bite-wing radiographs to improve consistency of diagnosis of alveolar bone loss. Video images of radiographs were digitized and manipulated by edge-enhancement and contrast-enhancement filters. Bone loss was measured from the CE junction to the alveolar crest, in mm, at 20x magnification. Replicate measurements by the examiners showed the standard deviation of the measurement error to be approximately 0.3 - 0.4 mm for both intra- ad inter-examiner comparisons. However, this was not substantially better than could be achieved with unenhanced, digitized images. The latter technique was also considerably faster.